Hero
by Kasune
Summary: Blossom has tried desperately to shut her sisters out after an accident maiming Buttercup. But when Buttercup starts acting strangely, she is forced to accept that she can't just ignore her sisters. Based on Yay Ninja Bob's Villain. Read it too!
1. Chapter 1

First of all, as I have said too many times before, I do not own the characters I am about to write about. There, I said it. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. Don't sue me Craig McCracken.

For the first time ever, I will be saying that I do not own the story concept that I am currently writing. I have never wrote an P.O.V. Fic before, neither have I done any fic around the events of any story written by someone else. If it seems that I have, it is completely coincidental.

Finally, by request of the original author, this fic is inspired by Villain by Yay Ninja Bob. Hero was in every right inspired by this story and is in fact the same story told from Blossom's perspective.

So, without further adieu, let our feature presentation begin.

* * *

It wasn't my fault. I liked my job. I really did. I saved people and it felt good. Sure, I'm not perfect. Nobody is, but few people would see me for my flaws. That's not the point though. Whatever flaws I may have, I was never the cause of what happened.

Buttercup was always ready to rush into a fight. She enjoyed the feeling of combat. When nothing was happening on the town, she'd pick on Bubbles or get into a fight with me. She was downright mean sometimes. She didn't like the town, was always most excited when we could get away for a few days. But she can lay blame to no one for what she did. It was all her own doing.

Ah, the city of Townsville...how I loved it. We were adored. There were always gifts whenever we got home, somebody always wanted an interview with us. Sometimes, we'd come home to find our pictures plastered on magazines the Professor had bought. Everyone wanted to know about us.

Even she got gifts for a while. She wasn't as pretty as us, but she had fans all the same. People wanted to know her too. But she wouldn't allow any of us to get close. She just lived for the next fight. Eventually, she was driving everyone away. She stopped receiving gifts long before the accident.

* * *

Back when we were eleven, we received a distress call from the Museum of Rare Artifacts. Some two bit thieves were stealing rare and valuable objects. As soon as the call came, we rushed off towards the scene.

When we got there, the most noticeable thing was the truck that had rammed into entrance. But the building was riddled with smaller holes too. As we inspected the holes, we saw a green, glowing substance still on one of the holes. Before we could stop her, Bubbles put her finger into it and started screaming the moment she made contact with it.

I was thankful that the park was so close by as I grabbed her hand, rushing her over to a water fountain to wash the substance off. But where it had been, the glowing substance had burned her skin off. "Be careful, Girls," I warned as we headed back to the museum. "This stuff is dangerous. Make sure not to get anymore in contact with your skin!" I turned back to the building, ignoring my sister's mumbling. "According to the mayor, the thieves are still in here, collecting more rarities." I pointed to the roof. "Bubbles, you go that way!" I watched her disappear into a blue streak, then pointed towards a large hole near the lobby. "Buttercup, you and I should check out this main area down here."

Waiting for her to nod, we headed towards the glowing hole. She sped ahead and before I could react, she had thrown up her hands in defense just as she was splashed with the acidic substance. Buttercup was screaming bloody mary. She was wailing like Bubbles having a fit, crying out for me to help.

Involuntarily, I gasped, but I did what I knew she would have done had the situation been reversed. I just hoped that she would forgive me. "They're getting away!" I shouted before giving chase.

She would have rushed to the fight. I know she would have. Besides, Bubbles was there. How was I supposed to know she was in the process of catching the third of the trio of robbers? How was I supposed to know that my sister would burn for five minutes before she was given any relief.

It was my fault that she was scarred, I'll admit that. I couldn't stop beating myself up while we waited for her to heal. She couldn't see on her right. I left her to burn and I can't forgive myself that. I left her to burn for 3 vases and some jewels, of which a pair of earrings was never found. Not Bubbles, or the Professor, but old objects.

But it wasn't my fault that people felt awkward around her. She could have made friends still, she didn't have to alienate everyone. She had started on that long before that accident ever happened. I refuse to believe it was my fault, especially after the way she treated me when I went to apologize.

"What do you want?" She had sneered as I walked into the room.

"I just-"

"Wanted to gloat? 'I'm still the perfect little girl you could never be?'" She interrupted before I could apologize.

"That's right, isn't it. It's all about how it relates to you."

"You left me to burn...what else could you want?"

How does an apology turn into a fight? "What if I wanted to apologize?"

"But you're little miss perfect. What do you ever do wrong...except a little theft now and then."

"Fine! I won't apologize!" I shouted before shooting out of the room.

* * *

Now they call her a monster. To her face, behind her back, with chunks of garbage. And she played right into it. She stopped taking care of the way she looked, started hiding herself. She reminded me of Mojo Jojo when we first met him. I heard the rumors, I saw the looks people shot at her. They thought she was hideous, a blood sucking beast that grew scales on the full moon. But, I ignored it. I didn't talk about her. I didn't spread or squash the rumors. I could have stopped Mitch. I could have helped him pick on her. Instead, I refused to acknowledge her except when we got called to duty. She didn't want to let me apologize back then, wanted to push us away and I allowed myself to be pushed.

Eventually, I suggested that Buttercup stop fighting crime. With the rate her eyesight was deteriorating, she was more of a danger to Bubbles and me than she was a benefit in capturing criminals. Bubbles wouldn't let me suggest it openly though. When I did, she always pulled up incidents where her bad eyesight had not hindered her ability to catch a criminal. Why would it be any different for Buttercup?

Bubbles was always sweet. She wanted everyone to feel loved and never thought any different of Buttercup over the years. They just got along. The only time I ever really heard anything about Buttercup was when Bubbles told me or the Professor. I never expected anything to happen to separate Buttercup and Bubbles. It seemed like they were inseparable.

Then, they just stopped. Bubbles was crying in her room one night when the Professor and I got home from the store one evening. The strangest thing was, she said it was Buttercup. She had been laying on the roof laughing when we came home. But...Buttercup hadn't picked on Bubbles in years, well before the accident.


	2. Chapter 2

I ignored it. I always ignored it. Ever since the accident, I tried my best not to get involved. Buttercup didn't want me and Bubbles didn't need me. Whatever had happened, they would patch it up. They always did.

Besides, I had plans that night.

So I ignored the sobbing of my sister in the next room as I put on my earrings. I ignored my other sister laughing on the rooftop as I grabbed the pink jacket out of my closet. I ignored the Professor yelling as I applied my make up. It had all happened before. It was bound to happen again. Bubbles and Buttercup would be best friends again before they went to bed.

"Blossom!" The Professor yelled for me as I headed down the stairs. "Can you please get your sister for me?"

"What did she do now?" I sighed, stopping at the front door. I didn't want to get involved. I just wanted to get out the door.

"She got into a fight with Bubbles. Something about Buttercup not wanting Bubbles to go on a date with anyone." He looked defeated.

I scowled, floating up to the rooftop. Everything had to be about her. I flew up to her right and yanked her off the roof, pulling her to the ground.

"Hey! No fair! You can't just sneak up on my right side like that!" She yelled at me, yanking out of my grasp about halfway down.

"You know very well what you did, Buttercup!" I scolded her, though I was a little lost on the issue myself. Most of my anger came from her making me late.

And she smirked. "Don't talk to me like you're my mother, Blossom!"

My response was no different than the thousands of fights that were so similar. "But I'm the leader! And I'm you're sister! And what you did to our sister was--"

"Blah, blah, blah." She actually rolled her eyes at me. I almost punched her.

"Buttercup! What is wrong with you?!"

Then the Professor stopped our fight before it could become physical. "Blossom, go inside."

And my plans were shot. "But, Professor!" I protested weakly. I really wanted to go out tonight. But all he did was shake his head. There was nothing to do about, so I headed inside.

_Damn her!_ Were my immediate thoughts as I got into the house. I got onto the couch and looked out the window at Robyn's house. She was waiting for me, I just knew it. I scowled at my sister as she walked in laughing. She had destroyed my plans for the evening and was laughing? "What are you laughing at?"

"Everything." She replied simply, still laughing.

"You're so immature! How dare you laugh like that after what you did!"I called after her as she headed for her room. The Professor wouldn't let any of us leave for the night and she was laughing about it. The nerve.

"You're going to have to stay home tonight, Blossom." The Professor said, seeming to answer my thoughts. "I want you to keep an eye on your sisters and make sure everything is alright."

Another night ruined by my sister.

* * *

The news spread around the school like wildfire. Mitch Mitchelson had been found dead in some alley. Gang activity, supposedly. I made a mental note that we should probably track down the Gang Green Gang to see if they had anything to do with it after school as I sat down in the courtyard before the first bell.

"Hello, lovely." Robyn smiled as she walked up to our usual meeting spot. Since Elmer and Mary didn't usually didn't show up right before the start of class, we had the spot to ourselves. "What happened last night?"

"Trouble at home. Bubbles and Buttercup got into a fight, so the Professor made me stay home to make sure nothing serious happened."

"Oh, boo. Maybe another night, then." She had such a perky smile for so early in the morning. "Shame what happened to Mitch isn't it?"

"He had it coming." Elmer had arrived far earlier than he usually did. "He treated everyone like crap."

"He may have deserved a good beating, but not to a bloody pulp in the concrete." Robyn retorted, scooting over to give him some room at the table. "When was the last time he picked on you anyways?"

"Four years, I guess. Maybe you're right. Should have just broke his legs. Then he'd have to suffer without football."

"When did my friends get so morbid?" I asked, staring at the two of them across the picnic table.

"Honey, our best friend is a super hero. Sometimes, it's the only way to stay sane."

The bell rang before I could come up with a suitable retort, so we each rushed off to our classes. After that, it was a pretty uneventful day. Most people were so busy mourning Mitch that nothing would happen around the school. Until lunch, that is.

* * *

I was headed to the library like I always did during lunch, when I noticed someone decided to pick on Buttercup again.

Except, she didn't just take it this time. She rushed one kid who had been unlucky enough to be near the guy who decided to give one last laugh in Mitch's honor. She was about to punch the kid, when an administrator walked up to her and told her to let him down.

I walked over towards her anyways. Just in case. She had been acting weird since last night. Then the teacher stumbled backwards as Buttercup laughed at her. "Buttercup!" I shouted as I waded through the people that had gathered around the scene. "What has gotten into you lately?" I couldn't believe she was doing this.

And she started laughing harder, lowering the hood of her jacket. She started laughing even louder as she floated up to one of the tables, kicking food trays left and right around the room. Something just wasn't right with the way she looked around the room.

"Buttercup, stop this," I hissed as I climbed onto the table to get next to her, "Stop this right now!"

She laughed at my face this time. "Oh, but Sister, I was just about to answer your question. Oh, and I have another question to answer too."

My jaw dropped as I listened to her.

"What happened to Mitch Mitchelson." She started, a smug grin on her face as she took a step that made everyone flinch. Isn't that something you've all been wondering? Yeah, I heard you all talking. About how Mitch was _so great _and Mitch was _so much fun_…." She finally stopped grinning. "Bullshit!"

"Mitch Mitchelson was an idiot!" She continued. "He thought he could get away with being the leader of all your little tormenting ways day after day! He thought that there wouldn't be any consequences!" By now, the crowd had tripled in size from people who ate outside and teachers still in class wanting to know what was going on.

She smirked again. "Well, wouldn't ya know it?! There _are _consequences." She nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "Good old Mitch learned that last night. Oh yes. He learned his lesson, but sadly for him… it was a little too late."

In that instant, all I could think of was the similarity to a car wreck. It was horrible and you wanted to ignore it, but you just could not look away.

"I killed Mitch Mitchelson." She said calmly, as if she had said what her own name was. "I beat him dead. I killed him. It was me."

The room turned into noise at the revelation. I couldn't believe...how could my sister kill anyone.

She shattered a window with a laser, once again gaining silence. "That's better. As I was saying-"

"Stop this." I hissed again, yanking her arm so she was facing me.

"Stop what?" She laughed in my face again

_She's just trying to get attention...make the world about her again._ I thought as I looked into her eyes, which defied everything I was thinking. "You're acting crazy! Now stop it! Stop these lies!"

"Lies?" She smirked, as if she thought I was cute. "Lies?!" She laughed even louder than she had before.

"You have to be lying," came a squeak from behind us. Bubbles approached her slowly. Tears streamed down her face, and she shook like everyone else. "You wouldn't kill someone, Buttercup…. You couldn't…. I know you would never do something horrible like that."

I just watched as she bent down to pat our sisters head. Maybe she would regain some sense and tell the truth. "Oh, Bubbles." I heard her whisper. "Well that just goes to show you," She started, brushing her hand through Bubbles' pretty blonde hair, "…Just how much you don't know me!"

She had flung our sister by her hair before I realized it, before the scream even registered. _How could __she do that?_

Buttercup laughed, lifting off the table. "I'll say this!" She shouted loud enough for anyone in earshot. "Mitch Mitchelson got what he deserved! And soon you'll all get a taste of what he got! That, I can promise you!" She then let loose with that horrible laugh before blasting through the roof of the cafeteria.

"Buttercup!" I finally shouted, giving chase. "Stop right now!"

We chased her through the sky for some time before she spun around to face us. "What!?" She screamed at us.

"Where do you think you're going?" I started, but the cell at my side interrupted before I could continue. Only days ago, it had seemed so convenient, but now I wanted to smash the hotline. I turned on the speaker as I flipped it open. "What is it, Mayor?"

"An apartment building on 38th and Main is on fire! The building's going to collapse any moment now and there are still souls to save! Hurry!"

"We'll be right there, Mayor!" I shoved the little device back into my jacket pocket. "Let's just put this behind us for now, and we'll discuss it later," I shook my head. My sister was really grating my nerves, both of them were, but we had to work together. "Right now we gotta go!"

"I ain't going nowhere." She said in that calm tone again with a scowl.

"What!?"

"You heard me."

We just stared at each other for a moment with Bubbles shifting her gaze from one of us to the other. I was the leader. How dare she disobey a direct order.

"Buttercup..." Bubbles started, focusing on our sister. "we have to save all those people. They could get hurt… or worse…."

"I ain't saving anyone! Not anymore!" I wanted to knock some sense into her, the only way she'd understand. But Buttercup knew neither Bubbles or I could ignore our duty. And she used it against us. "Now, you two go on and save the day. Me? I won't have any part in that stuff anymore." She started laughing as Bubbles started on the water works. I just blinked as I listened to her gloat. "That building must be about ready to give way any moment now. You gonna go save 'em? Hm? Be the hero? Be loved? Forget about your sister, yet again?"

I did what I always did in these situations. Where I had to make a choice between my family and my job. I did what Buttercup, good old straight forward Buttercup, would do if the situation were reversed. I got the job done. "Come on, Bubbles..." I said, hoping that Buttercup could see the pain this decision caused me, the pain of all the decisions I was forced to make as the leader. "We've got work to do." I bolted for the smell of burning brick.

* * *

The fire was easy to take care of. Freezing flames while Bubbles dashed through to save those still inside. But we didn't just stick around till the fire trucks came. We waited for ten extra minutes for Buttercup to say "About time," or something along those lines.

Then Bubbles started sobbing silently and it hit home. Buttercup hadn't followed, had never intended to be around, and would not likely be around much longer. "What are we gonna do, Blossom?"

"I know what I'm going to do." I lifted into the air and got ready to dash for home. As unlikely as it seemed, I thought she might go there first. "I'm going to catch up on years of sisterly bonding."

A streak of blue cut her off. "You can't do that! Every time you two ever got alone, you end up fighting."

I popped my knuckles. "What did you think I meant?"

"Stop it!" She pushed me hard. "You're acting like Buttercup used too!" She pushed me again. "Are you going to run away too?" She pushed me so that I slammed into a building. "What happened to my rational sister?"

The blows hurt, but the words hurt even more. "When did you become so forceful?"

"I don't want to lose both my sisters." She responded calmly, smiling. "Let's go stop Buttercup from doing something stupid, without a major fight, please."

I nodded, though I still intended to put my sister through a good beating for the troubles she was causing us. We headed home.

* * *

The lights had been turned off when we got there. Obviously, Buttercup had been home. I just hoped she hadn't hurt the Professor. "Check the lab." I said before flying up to the second floor. Then she heard the crying in Buttercup's room. Just a light sobbing. She edged closer to her sister's room, getting ready for a fight that was likely to happen. But as I saw inside the room, I only saw the Professor, holding the green blanket she had once found so dear. "Professor...what happened?"

"She accused me of not loving her, lying about it, and then she ran away." He said absentmindedly, looking around at her things.

I didn't hear what else he had to say because I was already out the window, zooming towards town to find my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have no idea why, but I like the idea of Blossom beating the living daylights out of Ace. Aside from the fact I needed to give Blossom somewhere to look until Buttercup/Jojo discovered her special power, there isn't really a reason for the beginning of this chapter to be here. I could have just as easily said "After a few hours of searching out the Rogue's Gallery..." Anyways, enjoy the first actual action scene of the day.

Also, sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of a lot to do in the space of time that Buttercup learned her power, so I just showed one of several confrontations Blossom instigated.

* * *

"Where is she!?" I shouted at the green gangsters. I just knew that she had to be here. Never mind the fact that I had said it three times already to other villains. Never mind that I had actually blasted into space searching for a familiar asteroid, and had circled the globe twice by now. Never mind the fact that I had busted Ace's jaw an hour ago.

I was currently holding the leader by his shirt, just out of Big Billy's reach, as I tried to shake information out of him. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He gasped, holding my arm so he didn't strangle in his own clothes. I tightened my grip, making a fist with my other hand. "Buttercup ain't here! She wasn't here earlier! Why would she be here now?" He started shouting when he saw my fist.

I punch him in the gut this time, then toss him to Big Billy. Then I burst off into the sky, leaving a pink streak behind me. I barely noticed the ring now in my hand.

"Blossom!" My sister squeaked, coming at me as I got well into the air. "I've been looking all over for you."

I spin to look at Bubbles, greeted with a view of an exhausted sister. "I was just-"

"Terrorizing the criminal population?" She interrupted me. "You didn't have to bolt out of there alone."

Before she could continue, we were interrupted by large beam of light that cut through Townsville. "Mojo!" We shouted in unison, as it seemed that his observatory was the source of the blast, before we dashed for the volcano it was built upon.

* * *

Even being as fast as we are, it took too long to get there. The light show had ended before we even got halfway across town. As I landed, I doubted I could really get anything out of Mojo, but it was worth a shot. I banged on the door as hard as I could, ready to pummel yet another one of the Townsvillains. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you Mojo?"

"Me? Noooo!" He responded quickly, a smug smile on his face. "All I saw was a flash of bright light and then suddenly a wall of my home is missing! Do you think I would really destroy my own lair like this?! Deface my own property?! Demolish what is mine?! Of course not! Besides! When is the last time I have committed such a crime?! And have I ever done something with this much destruction?! No! I wish I could meet the man who did this so I could shake his hand! I wish I knew who created such disaster so that I may learn from him! I also wish I knew who he was so that I may politely ask for some funds to rebuild the blown down wall of my house! Unfortunately I do not know him! Yes! Sadly, I do not know who is responsible for this brilliant scene of devastation! Perhaps if you catch the culprit you will let me know so that I may meet this great villain and send him my praise?"

For a moment, I almost considered beating him up anyways. Only three people in the city even bothered with ray guns, and the Professor was currently crying about Buttercup's desertion.

"Blossom, I think he's telling the truth!" Bubbles squeaked. "Mojo wouldn't _not _take credit for something like this if he really did it! He's too full of himself!"

I shoot a dirty look at Bubbles. What would Buttercup do? Search the place, aggressively, to make sure he's not lying. What would I do? The same thing, but I'd hijack some equipment as well. "Well, okay..." I sigh, remembering the last time I had accused the monkey of anything. "But we'll be keeping an eye on you, Mojo!" I added quickly before we jetted off. "Come on, Bubbles!"

* * *

"Let's just go home, Blossom." Bubbles whined after another half an hour of searching. "I don't think we'll be able to find her tonight."

I knew she was right. Anyone of us could disappear when we wanted to, even to where our sisters couldn't find us. That didn't mean I wanted to stop searching. "Alright." I said, choosing the favor of my sleepy sister rather than the runaway. "Let's go home for the night."


	4. Chapter 4

No one wanted to eat that night. As near as I could tell, Bubbles had plopped down on her bed almost as soon as I opened the door. I couldn't find the Professor, but I doubted he had eaten without us, nor would he want to be eating tonight. Maybe they had eaten after I left. I didn't care. I wasn't really hungry at the moment anyways.

So I just went to my room, and pulled the ring out of my pocket. A gold thing, it had the four suits engraved around it with an A completing the circle. "I'm going to need a new box." I muttered, tossing the ring into the cardboard box sitting in my closet, filled close to the top with a random assortment of trinkets.

Sleep didn't come easily as I lay down in my bed. Or rather, it didn't come. It wouldn't come. I just lay there until finally, I just couldn't stay in my room. So I wandered down to the living room.

"-know who has caused this wave of destruction through Townsville park leading well into the city. Several have been confirmed dead." The anchorman on the tv said as I turned it on. "Mojo Jojo, who would normally be the blame for laser beams throughout the city, was seen confronted by two of the Powerpuff Girls shortly after it destroyed many buildings. They did not apprehend the villain, however, and-"

I changed the channel after I had seen the beginning of a video someone had taken of us talking to him. _Stupid media, blowing things out of proportion._ She couldn't remember once when they had given an accurate report on their actions. But if the people watched.

"-mysterious green light in the-"

"-untold damage to rival infamous game of tag-"

"-of this destruction still unknown."

I flipped through channels for a minute, finally settling on a cartoon channel that happened to be playing something so late at night. Guilty pleasure, if you must call it that. Everyone expected me to be so perfect all the time, I never got the chance to just be a kid. Of course, I really just like Tom and Jerry, so I don't think it can be called that.

* * *

"Again?" Buttercup scowled as I hung up the hotline. "That's the third time this week. Can't the police ever take care of anything?"

"Let's just go." I sighed, pulling on some clothes before we flew out the window.

As we arrived at the museum, we found the walls to be riddled with holes, green ooze lining some of it. After Bubbles made the mistake of touching it, I quickly came up with a plan. There didn't seem to be as much damage on the far side of the building, so I sent Bubbles to investigate while Buttercup and I flew in through the lobby.

I was just a little bit faster. Just fast enough to out fly Buttercup, beat her through the hole in the wall. And I wasn't nearly quick enough. I couldn't throw my arms up in defense before it hit me in the face.

For a minute, I writhed on the floor in agony, burning my hands as I tried to claw it off my face. Unbearable pain that wouldn't go away. It felt like an eternity of nightmares.

But I felt good, too. Not only was I not perfect anymore, but Buttercup had chased after the crooks. She got the job done. The world would be right by morning.

Then cold water splashed on my face, and most of the burning stopped. "Hold on, Blossom. I'll be right back." I heard that familiar raspy voice say.

_No._

I opened my eyes to see the green blur take off for a water fountain, filling up what looked to be a pail.

_No._

She rushed back to me, carefully pouring water to remove the rest of the acid, washing my hands of it.

_No._

"You were supposed to chase the bad guys." I muttered when I found my voice again. "You were supposed to leave me."

Then she flashed it, her damn smug smile when she had done something right. "Why would I do that? You're my sister."

* * *

"Blossom! Wake up!"

"Wha-" I muttered, sitting up from the couch.

"Whatever happened last night is happening again near the library."

Fully awake now, I jumped off the couch and dashed for my room. It took only a moment to pull some real clothes on. I took a glance at my hand before dashing back out so we could stop whatever force was destroying Townsville. Still perfect. Damn.

As we got closer to the library, we saw vast destruction, people lying dead everywhere and others mourning them. A true wave of destruction. Someone was floating in the air, surveying the surroundings, and his hands started glowing green.

"Not so fast, kid!" I shouted at the person as Bubbles and I got ready to fight.

* * *

A/N: Ok, short chapter once again. But considering that compared to Buttercup, Blossom doesn't realy have a lot going on right now, I think it could be excused. In this chapter, at least. I had no excuse last chapter. I could have written more conflicts, longer conflicts, to fill out the time, but I was feeling lazy.

Anyways, chapter 4 is here. I might not be able to update on the 21st like my habit has been lately because I'm going to try and turn out another chapter for Death of a Hero, a Mario fic which I have sorely been neglecting. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and hope to see you next update.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Anon's tick me off. I'm not saying stop if that's all you can do, but anon's tick me off. Cause nine times out of ten, I want to send a reply back to the person giving me the review. Whether it be just a thanks or I want to ask them to explain what they meant in their review on a certain thing, I like to show these people I'm reading the reviews just as much as I like to know they're reading my story.

On the same note, if you must flame, flame on. Runs away from Fantastic Four fans Seriously, I don't mind that much, it still means that you are reading enough to have something bad to say. But I must ask that if you flame, flame about the right thing. Not to point fingers or anything, but I did not write any of Buttercups lines except for the flashback and the dream. Despite that, I like the way Buttercup was written in the story that this one is based off of. Mostly because it is very accurate. A little extreme, but very accurate to her original personality from the show.

Yay Ninja Bob did a wonderful job on Villain, which is once again why I asked to do this story. I felt it needed to be told and I wouldn't have asked if the writing was subpar.

If you are going to flame, flame about how I'm writing Blossom as a klepto, or how I made Bubbles physically stronger than Blossom. Flame about her relationship with Robyn, or how I've pretty much had the Professor crying for three chapters. Don't flame about Buttercup, not to me at least. I wouldn't suggest flaming her at all, but I can't really stop you on that one.

Anyways, thank you Just Me :3, Lola, Twilight's Coming, and Yay Ninja Bob for reading Hero. It is for those of you who are reading my stuff, here and elsewhere, that I continue writing. I enjoy knowing what you think as well. Now, I'm done with this monstrous Author's Note, so on with the story.

* * *

_Punk._ I thought as he just floated there for a minute. _Wasting time._ So I demanded an answer from him. "So you're the one responsible for this mess!" His hands brightened, and I got ready to dodge an attack from the stranger.

"Aww," He answered me. His voice seemed to crack. "You caught me! Well, I guess it's about time, huh?"

The possible figures ran through my head as the person said it. Second day, maybe the third, that this guy had caused destruction. How many could have died because we were so focused on Buttercup. Thousands, by the sight below us.

Bubbles seemed to recognize our mystery villain, however. She started in a mumble. "Blossom, is that-"

She was interrupted from sharing who she thought it might be as **she** spun around to face us. I know we gasped, but my mind was met with a little relief. It was Buttercup, and she had been joking with us, just like she used to.

"After all, I'm sure you both lost a lot of sleep last night, wondering just who or what had caused so much devastation in your precious little city," She continued, ignoring us as she spun around to look at the devastation. "Do you like what I've done to the place?" She asked. "I think I'm done for the day, but if you'd like to see my work in action, I'd gladly plow down another mile or two."

"It can't be!" I shouted, throwing my arms up to my face to pinch myself awake. It had to be a nightmare. It just had to be. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." I continuously mumbled, pinching myself hard, pain rippling through my head.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried out. "Why haven't you been home? A-And what are you doing here?" she squeaked. "Why are your hands glowing like that?"

"What am I doing here?" Buttercup snarled. How could this be real? "I'm the one who did all this, Dummy! And these _glowing hands _of mine are what helped me!"

"No!" I shouted, shaking my head as I looked forward to my sister again. Just looking to see that she had been lying. Or that it was a dream, something forced by the Sandman. "You have to be lying!" Why couldn't I wake up? "Buttercup, you're a Powerpuff Girl! You couldn't have done this!" Why was I seeing this? "You're supposed to protect and help people, not… not… _this_."

"A Powerpuff Girl?" She scowled as she threw the words back at me. "No," She said. She kept her hands behind her back as she floated towards us. I dragged Bubbles, who was starting to cry, backwards, not trusting the way she was acting. "_You _are the Powerpuff Girls," She grinned evilly, "making _you _the ones I must destroy."

"Bubbles, move!" I shouted, pushing her out of the way as Buttercup pulled her hands from behind her back. They were even brighter than before. I had to be dreaming, but I had no intention of testing the theory as I jumped out of the way myself.

An old lady was not as fortunate, not even noticing the light as she mourned for three boys. Even only a moment within the light, then she fell to the ground, gasping for air. Buttercup, whatever had happened, had barely left the old lady alive.

I couldn't move...I was afraid? Of what? It could only be a dream. But I couldn't move. I couldn't even head towards the ground as Buttercup landed on the woman's stomach. It could only be a dream, a nightmare, because Buttercup was always the protector. She always made things right.

And she grinned at us. "You see, I realize now that I ain't meant to be a hero." The old lady started coughing as she put really stepped on her. "I'm meant to be something a whole lot better." Her grin grew wider. "Don't you see? I'm meant for evil."

I shook my head, trying to dispel the fear. Dream or not, I couldn't let Buttercup go through with it. I may have ignored it, but my sister was still in there. "No!" I dashed forward, only stopping when she pointed her still glowing hand at me. It couldn't be a dream. I'd never imagine her this...brutal. "Buttercup! Please, stop this!" I looked at the woman, wanted to say sorry. But I had to save my sister first.

She ignored me, turning to the lady with one of her hands still aimed at me. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, are you having trouble breathing?"

"Buttercup, stop this!" Funny...I hadn't cried in years. But I could feel the tears on my cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ma'am. I really, truly am."

"STOP!"

"Oh, were these dead gentlemen besides you here your sons? I'm sorry about that, Ma'am."

"Buttercup, please..." Bubbles had floated closer and pleaded with our green eyed sister.

She smirked at us, then turned to look at the lady again. "Well, don't you worry, Ma'am. You'll all be together once again soon." With that, the green light shot forth from one of her hands, and the old lady laid still. Peaceful, calm...dead.

_How could she?_

"Neat, huh?" She smiled at us as we hovered mere meters above her. Her hands weren't glowing anymore. Just those scars. Scars I had wished a thousand times over were mine instead of hers. Scars that defied perfection. Beauty in its own fashion. They defined Buttercup as much as her power did. "I think everyone here would agree that this is way cooler than any dumb ice breath." She laughed at me.

"Buttercup..." I mumbled, still shocked at her action. "How could you do that?"

"It's really easy," She answered with a smirk. "I'll show you again if you'd like."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles zoomed forward before either of us could do anything else, only to be smacked to the ground before she could grab our sister.

"Don't you touch me!" Buttercup shouted at Bubbles before she floated up to look at me. "So, what's it going to be, Miss Leader? You came here looking for a fight, well...aren't you going to fight it?"

"Buttercup...what's happened to you?"

That grin again...it didn't fit her at all. "I told ya, Sis! I realized just who I am!" She started laughing as her hands started to glow again.

"Buttercup, I'm not going to fight you!" I still couldn't believe she was doing this. My dream kept echoing in my mind. "You're my sister! Now, please stop this and we'll take you home! We'll find out what's happening to you and stop it! We'll make you better! Just please stop this craziness!"

"You want me to stop, huh?" I only nodded in response. "Well, you're gonna have to make me!" The green energy bounded from her hands, the light slamming me away.

It hurt in oh so many ways. I gasped as the power surged through my body. It felt like any moment now, I would explode from all the extra energy being pumped into me. Then it started to drain away. And my energy started to drain away with it. I could barely breathe, much less try to fly away before the blast slammed me against a wall. Then I fell, crashing into the pavement below.

Maybe I blacked out for a minute. I'm not sure. All I know is that one moment, I'm kissing turf, then I'm being lifted up by Bubbles while Buttercup is still floating in the air, laughing herself silly.

"Woohoo! In your face! Mwahahahaha!"

I looked over at Bubbles, who was still supporting me, to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

"Is that Mojo Jojo?" She asked, her voice barely squeaking out.

"Of course!" I shouted, pushing myself out of Bubbles grasp. Wincing as the world pulled a loop de loop. But once again, I find myself relieved. One way or another, Buttercup was being forced to do this. "I knew it! He's behind all of this! He's brainwashed Buttercup!"

She laughed at us again. It sounded so foreign to hear her laugh. I was starting to hate it. "Don't be so fucking stupid! Mojo ain't done nothin' to me! How many times do I got to tell you? This is who I am, and you better get used to it!"

_Hang on, Buttercup. Everything will be normal again soon. _I thought. "Come on, Bubbles! Let's go get that monkey for messing with our sister!"

Buttercup had always been faster than us. She was in hovering in front of us before we could even think of taking off. "You leave him out of this." She said with a snarl.

"Buttercup, don't you see? He's done something to you!" I yelled at her.

"You stubborn twit! I told you already he ain't done nothin'! You want someone to blame for my destruction?! Do you want to know who's _really _responsible for all this?!"

"Who?" Bubbles squeaked.

"_YOU!_" She punched me, sending me crashing into Bubbles on the way to the ground. "YOU, THE PROFESSOR, AND THIS WHOLE FUCKING WORLD IS TO BLAME! _YOU _CAUSED ME THIS PAIN! _YOU _BROUGHT OUT THIS EVIL IN ME! AND NOW YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY!"

I couldn't do anything as she shot us with the ray yet again. Even in that moment where energy was forcing my limbs to scream from the overload, I couldn't force myself out of the beams path. I just held on to Bubbles as the pain roared through my body, then drained away. And she screamed even loader.

Finally, the light was gone, but I found myself with barely enough strength to stand. I felt my strength slowly coming back, but I knew I wouldn't be able to even fight Mojo for a while. How could we even hope to help our sister if she wouldn't be taken by anything less than force?

"Don't you see, guys?" What a horrible grin she was sporting as she touched down on the ground. "There's a new villain in town, and that's _me_. Now are you gonna fight me or aren't ya?"

We couldn't fight her. Not just because of the pain. Not just because I couldn't stop my body from shaking.

She was our sister. I just couldn't bring myself to punch the one person who had always protected me. "Bubbles...we have to go."

"What?" I winced again, this time at the hurt in her voice. "But, wh-what about Buttercup? We can't just leave her here! We have to take her home! W-We have to help her! We have to--"

"No, Bubbles." I left the ground as soon as I knew I had enough strength. "We have to go!" I yanked her into the air before I sped off. I had made another difficult decision today, but at least I wasn't the only one faced with two bad choices.

"Live to fight another day." I mumbled to myself. I immediately felt bad at my own choice of words.

* * *

"Why did we leave!?" Bubbles was mad at me and I just couldn't blame her. "We should have helped Buttercup!"

"How?" I asked as I landed on my ice cap. Bubbles landed next to me, her face flushed. This was the first time anyone had seen my hiding spot. "What would you have done?"

"Beat the snot out of Mojo!" She responded simplistically. "Duh."

It would have been the plan of the day. Eliminate the source, not the symptom. If we only knew that Mojo was really the source. "What if Mojo isn't the cause of it?"

I knew what she thought of next. Him, who had influenced our actions many times before. Ace, who had often convinced Buttercup to do many things she ought not to have done. Even the Sandman had a grudge against them.

If it was by technology, Mojo wasn't even alone in that. Princess could have created or have something created to change her thoughts. There was no telling who else might hold a grudge against us.

"Then we find the one responsible and we beat the snot out of them."

It had to be said. Neither one of us wanted to hear it, but it needed to be said. "What if she was telling the truth?"

"NO!" Bubbles punched me, throwing me down to the ice. "Buttercup is not like that!" Then she sat down on the ice, her head in her hands.

We sat in silence for a minute, just staring at the sea.

"Even...even if she's not doing it of her own will, we'll have to take her powers away." I started. "It's too dangerous for her to have...that."

"No..."

"It's too much of a risk, Bubbles."

"No...she's just using it wrong. Backwards."

"Bubbles, I don't-"

"You can breathe fire, if you needed to. I can...well-" She touched my shoulder and seemed to concentrate for a minute. "Speak."

I really tried to, but nothing would come out. I couldn't make a sound. Until she let go of me. "How'd you do that!"

"The same way I do the sonic scream, but in reverse. I thought of bad vibrations to your good ones. My point is, our powers work in reverse just as well as they do forward." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Hers must too." Having said that, she put on a smile and stood up. "Can we go home now? My heiny's freezing."

I stood up as well. I couldn't force a smile, but I could oblige my sister with the flight home.

"Don't be sad." Her smile grew wider. "I'm sure it'll be alright in the end."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know what you're thinking. Wasn't the first Author's Note enough. Yeah, so did I. I got about halfway through this when I realized that I might just lose a few readers who think, "Man, what a jackass." Sorry to see you go. Anyways...I wasn't originally going to write this until I was done with the next chapter of Death of a Hero. But when I sat down at my computer last night, half of this just pored out before I even realized what I was doing. Death of a Hero is also harder, yet easier at the same time to write. I just have to tear myself away from the computer and actually write it out. Anyways, I made a liar of myself because I haven't finished what I was working on, though I have made great progress considering I haven't written anything for it since I posted chapter one(first four were already written at that point). So, should have Death of a Hero chapter by monday, but I make no promises.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok...this was harder to write. It happened to be just a little funner to write, but harder none the less. So marks the first completely original chapter of this story. And I think one more as soon as I type up the next chapter, which should be much easier based on what I'm talking about. I need filler till I get to what I have planned for the rest of this side of the story.

* * *

"Hey, Blossom! It's time to wake up!" The cheery voice blasted through my bedroom door.

I cringed, curling up tighter under my covers. It felt way too early to be that cheerful. Or loud. Much less a combination of the two.

"Blossom?" There was a relatively light knocking on the door, which would undoubtedly raise a few complaints from the neighbors.

Don't get me wrong. I'm normally an early riser. Not necessarily a happy one, but an early bird none the less.

"You can't stay in bed all day!"

"Wanna bet?" I mumbled, curling up even tighter, to which my body screamed in protest. I was still in agony from the double dose of Buttercupian fury that I had received yesterday. Besides, I didn't want to face the world until I could save her. So I did what I had gotten very good at over the years.

I ignored the world.

Unfortunately, Bubbles can be very persistent when she wants to be. "BLOSSOM! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Wonder what Cityville's Richter Scale registered on that one...

"No..." I think I said. It seemed to work, too. At least, I didn't hear another sonic boom. If I could still hear, which I was doubting because I could have sworn birds had just been singing right outside my window.

Oh well...makes it easier to block it out.

"I said, get up." Bubbles said, yanking my covers off me. Then she looked at me with her head cocked to the side, giggling. "Like, I made breakfast and it's getting cold."

Even as much pain as I was in, I found myself able to tackle her. It hurt, but in a good way. We rolled around fighting for a few minutes before I even heard what she was saying.

"Blossom! Please stop! You're hurting me!"

I rolled off her as the words sunk in. I couldn't fight with her the way Buttercup and I used to. She didn't like to fight, hated confrontation. Why did I tackle her? "So...**you** made breakfast?"

"Well, you and Dad were asleep, and Buttercup hadn't cooked in foreverty anyways, so I made it today." She sat up and looked over at me. "What are we going to do, Blossom?"

"Eat it, I suppose." I replied, acting dumb. "Unless you want a food fight."

It worked, she giggled. "No, I mean what are we going to do today?"

"Go to school."

"What!? But how can we help Buttercup by doing that?"

"About as much as if we stormed through town gathering up villains." I sighed, pushing myself up into a sitting position. "We need a plan. Now, you said you had breakfast. So, let's go eat."

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" My blonde sister cried as she walked behind me.

"And I forgave you, like umpteen times already. How did you even manage to burn cereal anyways?"

"Well..." She started slowly.

"BLOSSOM!" The brunette interrupted, tackle-hugging me to the ground. "I missed you yesterday!"

Did I mention I was still feeling sore?

"Geez, Blossom. I thought I was loud..." Bubbles giggled.

I ignored her, focusing on the girl still on top of me. "You're squishing me, Robyn." I grunted, thankful that she chose to get up on her own.

"But you're a superhero. Invulnerability and such, right?"

"Not quite." I cringed as I tried pushing myself up. "My world is pain."

Both girls were giggling, yet another thing it was too early for, but at least Bubbles lent a hand to helping me get up.

Thankfully, I was saved from any more assaults of giggling or tackling by the morning bell, telling each of us to go to our respective first class. I waved to Bubbles as she flew off, then turned my attention on Robyn before she could leave. "Hey, can you still cover for me tomorrow?"

"You're still planning on skipping? Even after missing a day and a half?"

"I promised I would get out there." I lied, smiling. "And he's not one to reschedule."

My friend sighed, then started to walk to class. "I'll cover for you, but you owe me."

"Friday." I smiled, floating over next to her. "No signal in the sky, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." She replied before we each bolted to get to our classes.

* * *

The next morning, I actually got up when I wanted to, even if it felt way too early. I could have flown to Cityville, but that would definitely defeat the purpose of trying to hide that I had skipped. So I woke up early, but not nearly as bright as most people would suspect of me. Still, I managed to tame my hair without causing too much noise, getting it to fit under a ball cap someone had given me on our birthday. I let just enough of my bangs fall out to block view of my eyes, for which I had no other solution to hide the unnatural color. In favor of being incognito, I snuck into Buttercup's room. I couldn't use my own wardrobe after all, since it consisted mostly of red and pink and white. And I froze as I crossed the threshold of her doorway.

The Professor was leaning against my sister's bed, clutching the green piece of fabric that had once been so dear to her. I'd forgotten he had barely left the room since Buttercup had run away. I stood still, waiting for him to ask me what I was doing up so early. It took me a few minutes to realize it.

He was snoring.

I sighed with relief, but still tried to not make any noise as I moved to the closet. Grabbing a dark jacket and one of the remaining pairs of jeans, I started to sneak back out of the room, but something was nagging at me. It's not just that it had been days since she left. Buttercup had killed people and it had been plastered all over the news. She had beaten us to a pulp and laughed about it.

And he was still crying for his lost girl.

I don't know why it hurt. I wanted to know so much why he seemed to hold Buttercup in such high regard. She was always in trouble. She was always mean. She never tried half as hard as Bubbles or me to do anything.

I got out of the room without asking the question. I had something to do. Get the job done, as Buttercup would say.

I left the house, looking pretty unkempt, and pulled the bike I had insisted upon for our last birthday out of the garage. I started pedaling, all the more eager to get to Cityville. If only that one question wouldn't keep surfacing in my mind. I could focus on what I had set out to do today. But it was still there.

_Does the Professor love Buttercup more?_


	7. Chapter 7

Riding a bike eight miles is normally not that bad. I've been doing it at least once a week for a while now. It was the least conspicuous way to get to Citysville, and a lot faster than trying to walk it.

Of course, my body hadn't felt sore on the other trips either. How long would Buttercup's ray have an effect on me?

Anyways, Citysville. Even had I chosen to fly here, I would have had to walk once I got into city limits. Didn't care for us flying, after all.

I'm rambling. Stick to the point.

Anyways, I am currently cycling through Citysville, cursing my sore limbs. Dressed as I was, I doubt anyone cared that I was. Just some punk riding through a bad part of town. Good. I didn't want any attention anyways. I had to pull myself out of my thoughts as I arrived at the old apartment building.

"I'm surprised you came today."

"Why would I skip on our appointment?"

The old man swivels around in the office chair, one of the few pieces of furniture in the apartment, to face me. Of course I jump a little. I think it's his goal in life to freak me out as often as he can. "I watch the news, my dear. Your sister made national news." He chuckled to himself. "Actually quite refreshing to see her pretty face after such a long absence."

"She's ugly." I scoffed. It was easier to argue with him than to agree.

"I'm sorry, but didn't you say it should have been you that it happened to?"

"You remember too well."

"Isn't that our arrangement?" The geezer smiled. "I remember everything for you, in case something happens?"

"You still remember too well." I said, shaking my head. "And yes, it should have been me. That doesn't make her pretty."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He turned around back to his desk. "It must have been important for you to come out here during such a family crisis."

"I...I fear what might happen. Buttercup really scares me." I can't help but look away. "I wanted to make sure you had everything recorded."

"Alright, what do you want to start with?"

"The beginning." I said, sitting down in a chair. "Just to make sure everything's right.

* * *

I sighed, waiting for the last sentence to be written down. "And that's when she left us."

"And..." The old man muttered as the pencil scratched across the paper.

"You saw the news, I'm sure you can figure out what happened."

"Everything else is in your word. Don't you want this to be?"

"I don't know why I didn't see it coming."

The old man shook his head. "She's evil. She could've-"

"You don't know that. You don't know her side of it."

"Neither do you. How can you believe that she might still be good."

I stood up, turning towards the door. "She's my sister. I think I'm obligated to." I opened the door and turned to look back at the old man. "Hopefully, I'll see you next time." I added before I walked out the door. Taking one last look, I couldn't help but be disturbed that there was only one chair in the place.

* * *

(That's it. Sorry it's so short. Just had so little to cover. Wow...I seem to be pulling short chapters a lot lately...I need to work on that.)


End file.
